przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Starcraft/Solucja, Kampania Insurrection - Protoss
__BEZSPISU__ Choć jest to pierwszy poziom, będziemy go rozgrywali na największej wymiarowo mapie, bo o wymiarach 256x256. Bazę startową mamy ubogą, ale dobrą armię na początku. Nie jest to jednak dobra wiadomość, bo za chwilę zaatakuje ciebie chmara Mutalisków, Scourge oraz Guardianów. Zatem musisz szybko budować działka Photon Cannon. Przyda się także Statis Field fioletowego Arbitera, zwracaj uwagę bardziej na Scourge niż na Mutaliski. Po odparciu ataku wybuduj bazę wydobywczą nieco na północ. Tu do uzbierania są kolejne minerały, oczywiście nowo powstałą bazę chroń działkami. Po lewej stronie są minerały, a po prawej i jeszcze nieodkrytej gaz, zatem należy wybudować 2 bazy. Kolejnych złóż musimy dopatrzeć się na północy, mapa ta jest symetryczna. Miejsca na północy są jednak obstawione zergowskimi strukturami, do ich zniszczenia będziesz potrzebował Zealotów i Carrierów. Wróg straci struktury w takich miejscach, byś mógł bezkarnie wydobywać surowce z 2 gejzerów oraz pojedynczego skupiska złóż minerałów. Główna baza jest na północnej platformie, w jej lewym górnym rogu. Do jej zniszczenia wystarczą Carriery z asystą Arbitera. Etap chodzony – można się domyśleć przede wszystkim po tym, że nie masz Nexusów i Probe. Twoim zadaniem jest zniszczenie budynków należących do Terran, a mapa, którą rozgrywasz, jest bardzo podobna do mapy z poziomu 6 kampanii Terranów (poziom nosi nazwę The Call of Duty), więc być może zapamiętałeś trochę szczegółów. Atak zacznij od wschodnich zabudowań, główną rolę odegrają tu Observery, Dragoony i Scouty. Następnym przeciwnikiem jest liczna piechota, przeciwko niej dobry będzie Psionic Storm rzucony przez HT. Warto też zaangażować samą Syndreę – to fioletowy Arbiter (#16). Sytuacja nagle pogorszy się, ponieważ zostaniesz zaskoczony przez większe oddziały Marine i Goliathów, które będą na ciebie szarżowały. Dlatego angażuj do walki również Zealoty i Archony, ogółem trzymaj w formacji zwartej wszystkie jednostki oprócz Shuttle i Observerów (Observer może przydać się do eliminowania z gry niechcianych Missile Turretów). W taki sposób możesz oczyścić całą wschodnią flankę, najtrudniej jest zniszczyć zabudowania na dalekim wschodzie – chodzi mi też o Missile Turrety, ale ich zniszczenie jest praktycznie niemożliwe drogą lądową. Na szczęście jest tylko jedno działko, więc atakujemy całą armią lotniczą w to miejsce. W środku mapy jest Armory, szybko należy je niszczyć, ponieważ on wynajduje ulepszenia dla sił defensywnych, co znacząco utrudnia zaliczenie etapu (#17). Następne w kolejce są Supply Depoty, niszczymy je dla zmniejszenia ilości jednostek wroga atakujących nasz oddział. Starcraft Insurrection 016.png|Screen #16 Starcraft Insurrection 017.png|Screen #17 Jak zacząć atak na zachód? Po drodze są rozłożone czołgi, musimy użyć Statis Field i szybko niszczyć Missile Turrety Dragoonami z asystą Observera. Na upartego można posłać także samego Carriera, nie brakuje nam minerałów na budowę Interceptorów. Dalej jest już tylko łatwo, niszczymy Terranowi pozostałe zabudowania. Poziom trzeci jest podobny do poziomu dziesiątego, także jednego z poziomów kampanii Terran – mapa jest dokładnie ta sama, zadanie jest to samo, ale różnica jest jedna: gramy Protossem. Na razie nie mamy bazy, musimy ją wybudować. Będzie to możliwe po pokonaniu Zergów na południowym zachodzie. Tam jest kilka struktur do zniszczenia, chronionych przez dziesiątki wrogich jednostek bojowych, głównie są to Zerglingi i Hydraliski. Po tych walkach idziemy przez most i spotykamy się z Jackiem Frostem. Od tej chwili gramy dwoma frakcjami – Terranem i Protossem. Grając tą drugą nacją, na razie dążymy do Photon Cannonów, a później do Gatewayów, aby móc szkolić Zealoty i Dragoony. Terran musi szybko wybudować Starport oraz dzięki dużej liczbie gazu wespańskiego na początku produkować Wraithy i Science Vessele. Przydadzą się także Goliathy do odpierania naziemnych ataków. Na razie droga do takich jednostek jest długa, bazę na północnym wschodzie zabezpieczamy z użyciem Missile Turretów, nie zapominamy też zbudować Nexusa i dobudować wcześnie wspomniane protosskie struktury. Wszystko robimy w dosyć wolnym tempie gry, Zerg niestety dosyć szybko wysyła silne ataki na naszą bazę, musimy jakoś to przetrwać. Kamień milowy w tym poziomie osiągniemy po odkryciu Irradiate i ewentualnie Titan Reactor – dostaniemy w końcu wspaniałą ochronę przez Queenami (#18). Chowamy także bohaterskie jednostki, szczególnie Frosta oraz Edullona. Przed nami najtrudniejsza część etapu, rozwalenie zergowskiej bazy na południu. Do zwycięstwa wystarczy oddział 12 Dragoonów oraz 6 Battlecruiserów, możemy jeszcze dołożyć do tego część oddziału chroniącego bazę startową (#19). Gdy Zerg straci wszystkie struktury, przechodzimy do kolejnego etapu. Starcraft Insurrection 018.png|Screen #18 Starcraft Insurrection 019.png|Screen #19 Kolejna mapa z rzędu, w której nie mamy bazy na początku. Startujemy skromnymi posiłkami Terranów, to raptem Vane i 4 Wraithy. Kawałek na zachód mamy Edullona, przejmujemy go i ponownie Vane'em przelatujemy na południe, szukając bezpiecznej ścieżki do kolejnego bohatera – to Dragoon w kolorze fioletowym. Jednak takowej na razie nie będzie, wystarczy mimo to poczekać, a zadanie ułatwi wsparcie w postaci maszyn na północnym wschodzie. Na razie nie spieszymy się, posyłamy powstałe jednostki prosto do bazy (niebieskie budynki) na północnym zachodzie. Ona przejdzie na naszą stronę – musimy ją tylko rozbudować, na początek mogą być Dragoony i Zealoty. Polecam zbudować drugi Nexus, potrzebny będzie szybki przepływ gazu wespańskiego, gejzer względem początkowego Nexusa jest zbyt daleko. Wojsk na początku nie będziesz miał zbyt wiele, ale najważniejszą jednostką w etapie będzie Charlie Vane – dzięki maskowaniu możemy sprawdzić, czy wróg przy łucie szczęścia nie został przyłapany przez nas na gorącym uczynku, tzn. nie szykuje czasem ataku (#20). Dopóki nie zeskanuje terenu dzięki Comsat Station, my staramy się atakować jego pozycje. Ale już wcześnie powinniśmy myśleć o pierwszym ataku na terrańskie bazy – z reguły wystarczy wrogowi zniszczyć Command Center, a misja jest zaliczona. Starcraft Insurrection 020.png|Screen #20 Przedtem jednak powinniśmy zaopatrzyć się w Hallucination (wynajdujemy go w Templar Archives) oraz w Observery (koniecznie z ulepszeniem prędkości). Dlatego, że wróg ma multum min pajęczych, które dotkliwie osłabiają naszą piechotę. Tym bardziej, że surowców na mapie jest mało, co w praktyce uniemożliwia efektywną produkcję Carrierów czy Arbiterów maskujących naszą flotę (#21). Mówię tutaj o gazie wespańskim, co prawda są kolejne miejsca na założenie dwóch baz, ale do Nexusów będą trafiały tylko minerały. Ogółem atak na Terranów zaczynamy od niszczenia zastępów na zachodzie. Biały Terran trochę potraci struktur do produkcji wojsk. Dopiero potem robimy niespodziewany wjazd naszą protosską piechotą do bazy żółtego Terrana – staramy się szybko zniszczyć Command Center (#22). Prujemy cały czas na wschód, ponieważ biały Terran ma jeszcze trochę budowli produkujących wojsko. Żółty Terran pozostawi ponownie minerały – od tej pory produkuj tylko Zealoty i Dragoony w proporcjach 2:1. Kiedy nie będziesz miał nadwyżki minerałów, idź w Carriery. Do pokonania wroga potrzebujesz co najmniej 6 lotniskowców, z odkrytym ulepszeniem ich pojemności. Jeśli nie chce się tobie czekać na ich budowę, wystarczą dwa, ale ze wsparciem Zealotów i Dragoonów. Szukamy od teraz białego Command Center, które oczywiście należy zniszczyć. Pamiętajmy też o wspomnianym na początku Demiochu, nowym bohaterze w kampanii. Starcraft Insurrection 021.png|Screen #21 Starcraft Insurrection 022.png|Screen #22 Piąty level po raz pierwszy pozwoli nam ścigać się z czasem. Mamy 35 minut na zbudowanie Stargate oraz na zniszczenie wszystkich wrogich budynków. Nasza armia jest nieliczna, choć od początku kierujemy potężnym bohaterem, a mianowicie wzmocnionym Archonem. Ta niebieska kula przez przypadek zabije Marine, co powoduje, że Terranie nie są już naszymi sojusznikami. Ale za to musimy stoczyć walki w lewym dolnym rogu mapy. Brązowy Terran ma tu ulokowaną bazę, niszczymy ją, w zamian budujemy swoją własną. Ogółem cały etap radzę ukończyć przy niezbyt szybkim tempie rozgrywki. Jeżeli wiesz, że ten poziom prawdopodobnie będzie najgorszym z dotychczasowych, nawet masz rację. Już na samym początku trzeba mierzyć się z czołgami, od początku są maksymalnie ulepszeni. Oprócz tego do ciebie okazjonalnie wpadną wojska seledynowego Zerga. Nie są jednak tak liczne, by utrudnić ci to zadanie, przynajmniej na tą chwilę. Najgorszą częścią całego etapu jest rozbudowa bazy, szczególnie na początku etapu, bo poziom startujesz z przekroczonym limitem zaopatrzenia. Na upartego możesz pozbyć się kilku swoich żołnierzy, np. Arbitra. Niespodziewanie jak będziesz podążał południowym korytarzykiem, napotkasz się na bazę Zerga na północnym wschodzie. Na razie zaczekaj z atakiem, skoncentruj się na budowie portu, po czym później będziesz produkował armię. Nie musisz tworzyć zbyt dużej armii, najważniejsze jest to, by trzonem powstałego oddziału był wzmocniony Archon (Aedus/Xerxes; #23). Wroga baza jest słaba, gdy ją zniszczymy, przechodzimy ten etap. Starcraft Insurrection 023.png|Screen #23 Znowu wyścig z czasem – tym razem o to, kto uzbiera więcej minerałów. Zadanie polega na uzbieraniu 10 tys. sztuk minerałów, zanim zrobi to seledynowy Zerg (nie sądziłbym jednak, by tak się stało). Startujemy skromną bazą, bez jakichkolwiek surowców. Ze względu na rodzaj zadania zalecam ci częste działanie Archonami – główną zaletą tego wytrzymałego wojownika jest odporność na Spawn Broodlings. Kawałek na północ jest pierwsza baza wydobywcza wroga, niszczymy ją Xerxesem. To ważny krok, ponieważ tym samym wróg będzie wolniej gromadził minerały. Swoją drogą ten sam waleczny wojownik może tą samą taktyką zniszczyć nawet 2 bazy wydobywcze (#24)! Jest to łatwiejsze zadanie także dzięki możliwości spowolnienia tempa gry, wykorzystaj to, twojemu wojownikowi szybko nie ubędzie tarcza plazmowa. W swojej bazie (a nawet w nowych) buduj Shield Battery – cały czas pamiętaj o tym, by móc jak najszybciej wybudować strukturę umożliwiającą produkcję High Templarów i Archonów. Dobrym miejscem do ulokowania nowej bazy są złoża minerałów na zachodzie, które są zwarcie położone, co przyspieszy dopływ minerałów. Okazyjnie będą przeszkadzały nam Hydraliski na wzniesieniach, problem rozwiąże Shuttle z Archonami w środku. Uzbieranie 10 tys. sztuk minerałów jest generalnie półmetkiem całego poziomu, teraz pora na niszczenie zergowskich zabudowań. Starcraft Insurrection 024.png|Screen #24 Oczywiście ich trzeba szukać na północy, jest całkiem sporo, w szczególności struktur obronnych. Raczej problemów z minerałami nie będziesz miał, to możesz wyjątkowo zaangażować Reavery z ulepszonymi obrażeniami. Ich zadaniem jest niszczenie Sunken Colony. Oczywiście niech trzonem armii oblegającej tą wrogą bazę będą Archony, zniszczenie wszystkich budynków zakończy szósty poziom i przeniesie nas do siódmego. W etapie siódmym, bohaterem znowu jest Aedus/Xerxes. Nasz główny cel misji to wytrzymanie 30 minut pod naciskiem coraz silniejszych ataków Zergów. Początek jest niestety niekomfortowy, musimy za wszelką cenę ratować co najmniej Templar Archives. Warto ochronić też Cybernetics Core, ale jedynie dla wynalezienia Singularity Core zwiększającego zasięg ataku Dragoonów. W każdym bądź razie wydobywamy minerały i gaz, najwięcej, jak tylko się da. Zerg na szczęście nie ma ulepszeń, my jednak możemy pokusić się o pierwszy poziom ulepszenia ataku dla jednostek naziemnych. Gdy wytrzymamy te 30 minut, zaczniemy ósmy etap. Poziom ósmy nareszcie (choć nie jestem tego pewien) znów pozwoli tobie niszczyć wrogie bazy w sposób czysto spektakularny. To już drugie spotkanie z udziałem nacji Terran i Protoss, które oczywiście skończy się pokonaniem Zerga. Nie masz na razie bazy, ale minimapa pozwoli ci się zorientować, gdzie ją założyć. Graj od razu oba rasami i na potęgę produkuj peonów, w międzyczasie jakąś szybką jednostką (np. Charlie Vane) odkrywaj teren w poszukiwaniu baz. Leć nieco w kierunku prawego górnego rogu mapy, tam natkniesz się na złoża minerałów, bazę tu musisz założyć bardzo szybko. W obronie bazy, warto powtórzyć schemat znany z trzeciego etapu (#25), polegający na łączeniu Photon Cannonów, Missile Turretów oraz Bunkerów pełnych Marine. Jedyną wadą takiej obrony jest słaba ochrona przed Guardianami, ale zawsze możesz użyć np. Wraith do pogonienia tych bestii. Ten schemat, choć nieco słabiej zbudowany, powtarzamy w kolejnych bazach. Mając takie walory defensywne, musimy dążyć do wybudowania 2-3 Factory z dołączonym Machine Shop oraz do wybudowania Templar Archives. Mając te budynki, stworzysz podstawowy filar obronny, który ma duże szanse utrzymać się do końca poziomu. Przed tobą horror – niszczymy bazy wrogowi! Na razie zaczynamy od żółtego Zerga, on ma tutaj bazę, w niej są wylęgarnie, do których trafiają surowce. Warto przyspieszyć ten atak, możemy na upartego nie chronić baz, w których nie ma złóż gazu. Pomocny jest także ten zaułek, który wyświetliłem między innymi za pomocą Comsat Station (#26) – na wzniesieniu rozkładamy czołgi, Goliathy, Dragoony i Wraithy. Partyzantka na północy trochę potrwa, o obronie swych baz cały czas nie zapominaj, ponieważ ataki białego Zerga są już co najmniej bardzo silne, ale też niekoniecznie aktywne. Właściwie jedyną metodą na zniszczenie głównej bazy w tym etapie jest atak dużą liczbą Battlecruiserów (minimum 12, zalecane 16), atak najlepiej zacząć od północy, by wkrótce móc zniszczyć Defiler's Mound – budowlę pozwalającą na mutację Defilerów z bardzo groźną dla floty zdolnością Plague. Starcraft Insurrection 025.png|Screen #25 Starcraft Insurrection 026.png|Screen #26 Finałowy etap kampanii Protossów będziesz zaczynał mniej więcej tak, jak siódmy poziom. Tym razem zaskoczą cię znaczne siły wrogich Protossów, ten atak trzeba odeprzeć, masz dosyć dobrą i różnorodną armię. Szturm łatwiej odeprzesz, spowalniając tempo gry. Najważniejsze jest szybkie zniszczenie Arbiterów i Carrierów na północy, a także należy szybko niszczyć Reavery na południu. Po odparciu kontrofensywy musimy odbudować zniszczenia, w dużo gorszej sytuacji jest Terran, ponieważ w północno-wschodniej bazie łatwo jest utracić wiele ważnych budynków (szczególnie Depoty, których brak opóźnia ich rozwój). Pierwsza część etapu polega na tym, by zlikwidować wrogi Nexus na południowym zachodzie (#27). Dopóki się nie odbudujesz, nie myśl o ataku. Możesz powtórzyć wyczyn obrony swoich ziem przy użyciu High Templarów, Siege Tanków i Goliathów; ale ze względu na Protossa miej w zanadrzu także Zealoty i Dragoony. Wydobywanie surowców z trzech baz też jest konieczne, ogółem początek możesz przeznaczyć na budowę peonów tylko dlatego, by w morderczym tempie napływały minerały i gaz wespański. Mało tego, trudną misję ułatwią tobie wynalezione wszystkie ulepszenia dla Protossów i większość dla Terranów, zatem zaoszczędzisz sobie surowców, których bardzo byś potrzebował do budowy Battlecruiserów czy Carrierów. Te pierwsze przydadzą się do wykorzystania kardynalnego błędu w projektowaniu etapu, a te drugie niech szybko zniszczą Nexus, po tym dostaniesz kolejne zadanie, musisz przyprowadzić Edullona do strukturalnego wzniesienia na północnym wschodzie – w wyniku błędu wystarczy tylko przyprowadzić bohatera przed zniszczeniem wrogiego budynku, a potem stajemy gdzieś po środku i szwendamy się po całym polu. Ostatni krok to trzymanie kilku BC na północ od feralnego wzniesienia, z gotowym Yamato Gun oraz 12 Carrierów, którzy za chwilę przy pomocy Edullona pokonają Xerxesa – to zakończy drugą kampanię. Starcraft Insurrection 027.png|Screen #27 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft